Mitos
by Hinamori Hikari
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke tengah belajar bersama sampai satu pernyataan terlontar dari bibir Sakura. /"jadi, bintik putih di kuku itu bukan karena ada yang suka sama kita?"/ "mitosnya, bulu mata jatuh berarti ada yang kangen padamu, padahal bukan" /"HUBUNGANNYA APA SASUKE!"/ Oneshoot, fluff (?)


_**Mitos**_

 _ **By Hinamori Hikari**_

 _ **Masashi's characters**_

 _ **Warn : OOC, typo, apalah-apalah, fluff, gaje(?)**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **SasuSaku**_

 _ **Happy Read!**_

•••••

Suasana kamar bernuansa _dark blue_ yang cukup luas terdengar sepi. Bukan karena tidak ada orang didalamnya, akan tetapi dua manusia berbeda gender ini sedang serius dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Siang yang cukup terik seperti ini hanya diisi oleh suara burung-burung berkicau yang terdengar dari luar serta deru AC yang membuat suasana dalam kamar tidak dipengaruhi oleh cuaca panas yang menerpa.

Kediaman Uchiha benar-benar seperti tidak berpenghuni. Padahal, sang Nyonya rumah ada di rumah, begitu pula sulung Uchiha yang memilih tidur siang di kamarnya, tidak memperdulikan tugas menumpuk yang harus dikerjakan selama libur musim panas. Hanya kepala keluarga saja yang tidak ada. Beliau pergi bekerja pagi-pagi dan baru pulang menjelang malam.

Di kamar Uchiha bungsu, sepasang adam hawa ini juga tak bersuara. Uchiha Sasuke sibuk mengerjakan tugas matematikanya, sementara Haruno Sakura membuka-buka buku biologi dengan bingung. Haruno Sakura? Ya, tetangga dari keluarga Uchiha —sekaligus teman sekelas Sasuke— datang untuk belajar bersama. Mikoto tentu tidak keberatan, mengingat ia sudah sangat mengenal putri tunggal Haruno ini. Maka jadilah mereka —Sasuke dan Sakura— belajar bersama ditengah kamar Uchiha bungsu dengan meja bulat sebagai media dan camilan untuk menemani waktu belajar.

"Jadi, penyebab bintik putih di kuku itu bukan karena ada orang yang menyukai kita?" Sakura menutup bukunya sembari menghela napas. Sasuke yang sedang asyik mencorat-coret kertas dengan rumus-rumus, melirik sahabatnya lalu mengernyit.

"Kau terlalu termakan mitos, Sakura. Memangnya kau kira ini kepercayaan anak SD?" Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian lanjut menghitung.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Ya aku tahu kalau itu cuman mitos zaman SD dulu. Tapi tadinya aku kira penyebab bintik putih karena kekurangan kalsium"

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia meletakkan pensilnya dan menatap manik gadis ini dengan lekat. "Nama penyakit ini adalah _Leukonycia_. Ada beberapa jenis dari _Leukonycia_ , salah satuny _Leukonychia Punctata_. _Leukonychia_ jenis ini adalah _leukonychia_ yang paling banyak dijumpai dimana bintik-bintik putih pada kuku nampak seperti titik-titik atau garis-garis kecil yang nampak pada kuku. Nah, _leukonycia_ inilah yang paling sering dibuat mitos oleh anak SD.

Faktanya, penyebab umum terjadinya kondisi bintik putih pada kuku adalah karena terjadinya trauma ringan ataupun sedang pada kuku yang sedang tumbuh. Pertumbuhan kuku umumnya cenderung amat lambat, karenanya orang mungkin tidak menyadari trauma atau cedera yang terjadi pada minggu sebelumnya sampai akhirnya muncul tanda atau bintik berwarna putih pada kuku. Biasanya muncul akibat adanya trauma yang tidak berbahaya pada matriks, yakni kumpulan sel di bawah lapisan kutikula yang berfungsi membentuk lapisan kuku.

Kemungkinan lain, bintik putih ini bisa menjadi tanda adanya infeksi ringan yang terjadi pada kuku atau alergi dan efek samping dari pengobatan tertentu. Misalnya penggunaan kuteks yang tidak cocok dapat menyebabkan bintik putih ini. Kalau bintik putih disertai rambut rapuh dan kering, itu juga bisa jadi indikasi kekurangan kalsium dan _zinc_. Jadi bukan karena ada orang yang suka atau benci padamu, Sakura" Sasuke mengakhiri penjelasannya yang panjang lebar, lalu mengambil gelas berisi air dan meneguknya guna membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

"Oh seperti itu" Sakura mengangguk-angguk, takjub dengan kecerdasan Sasuke. Lalu gadis Haruno itu menunduk dan mulai memperhatikan kuku-kuku di tangan kanannya. "Memang sih aku tidak percaya dengan mitos seperti itu, tapi kalau memang benar, aku akan senang sekali"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lihat ini" Sakura menyodorkan tangan kananya, memperlihatkan kuku-kukunya yang cukup panjang. "Ada 3 bintik disini. Kalau mitos itu benar kan aku senang sekali kalau ada yang menyukaiku"

Sasuke memperhatikan kuku-kuku Sakura dengan seksama, lalu menyeringai tipis. "Kalau bintik itu terjadi padamu, mitos itu memang benar"

"Benarkah?" Sakura memandang Sasuke tak percaya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Mau kujelaskan?"

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu mengangguk antusias.

"Pertama, bintik ini," Sasuke menunjuk bintik putih di kuku telunjuk, "ini artinya ada yang suka padamu. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke". Pemuda itu beralih pada kuku jari tengah, "ini artinya ada yang suka padamu, namanya Uchiha Sasuke". Dan kuku terakhir, kelingking. "Terakhir, ada yang suka padamu, namanya Uchiha Sasuke"

Sakura _spechless_. Rona merah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke menyeringai, lalu jemarinya mendekat ke wajah sang Gadis. "Kau pernah dengar mitos bulu mata yang jatuh? Mitosnya, ada yang rindu padamu. Tapi, sebenarnya bukan" Sasuke mengambil lembut bulu mata yang jatuh dan menempel di bawah mata Sakura.

"L-lalu faktanya?"

"Faktanya, kau harus jadi kekasihku, Haruno Sakura"

" ... "

" ... "

"HUBUNGANNYA APA, SASUKE?!"

.

.

 _ **End (dengan gajenya-_-)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _A/n :_

 _Ahahaha satu fict gaje dari Hika! Bukannya berhenti bikin fict gaguna, malah dilanjutin, huhu. Maap yak readers. Kalau penjelasan Sasuke soal bintik putih itu Hika ambil dari berbagai sumber di internet, biar ga ngaco, hihi. Dududu, makasih ya udah mau baca fict aneh ini (?). Niatnya mau fluff gitu, eh malah kaco. Huhu_

 _Mind to review?_

 _BabySaso's_


End file.
